


The Avengers Get a Pet

by kuro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a dog and decides to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Get a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is at the end of the story. :)

"It’s a dog," Tony said, scrunching up his nose when he saw Steve coming back from his daily jog with a pitiful, dirty, _smelly_ bundle of fur and bones in his arms.

"What an astute observation," Steve snarked, rolling his eyes. "Yes, it’s a dog."

"What is a dog doing in _my_ tower?” Tony demanded to know, voice sharp.

"Chill out, man," Clint said, going over to Steve to pet the puppy. The little bundle perked up immediately, pressing into Clints hands, giving clear instructions on where it wanted to be petted. Seeing that Clint didn’t seem to be averse to the dog, Steve handed it over to him.

“I’ll just go and get a few items,” he said.

“Steve, are you planning on _keeping_ that bag of fleas?” Tony asked, eyes widening. “I don’t want a dog in my tower.”

“Not just your tower anymore, shellhead,” Steve answered, already heading towards the elevator. “And yes, I’m keeping the bad of fleas.”

* * *

 

It was clear to see that the dog had absolutely fallen in love with Steve. She (yes, the dog was a girl) followed him anywhere she could, endlessly whining when Steve didn’t let her on the sofa or in his bed. He had taken care of the dog like the responsible person he was, and not soon after, she began growing into a fluffy young adult of enormous size and incredible strength and stamina. They weren’t quite sure what kind of breed she was, but there was definitely some Husky or Malamute blood in the mix.

The dog loved everyone. She loved play-fighting with Clint, was often found cuddling somewhere with Natasha, and she had a special love for chewing on Bucky’s metal arm. She was constantly flirting with Sam when he came over, and let herself even be petted by the Hulk. When Bruce was feeling distressed, she always managed to pop up at the right moment and demand a cuddle.

It would have been a perfect arrangement, if it wasn’t for Tony. Tony didn’t like the dog, and didn’t let her come near her. The longer she stayed at the Tower, the more often Tony disappeared in the workshop, ignoring group events such as dinner or movie nights.

At some point, Tony’s strange behaviour really started to worry Steve. He decided that he needed to do something about it.

“Tony,” he said as he entered the workshop, where Tony had gone into hiding once more. “About the dog…”

“Don’t,” Tony interrupted him, not even looking up from the hologram he was working on. “Just don’t.”

“Tony, if the dog is really a problem for you, I will find a good family for her,” Steve proposed.

“Steve, don’t be an idiot,” Tony countered. “And now leave me alone.”

Steve respected Tony’s wish, but he did it with a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

 

“Where has my cutiepie gone?” Clint asked one morning, wandering from the kitchen to the living room to the toilet, not finding their pet anywhere.

“I don’t know,” Steve answered with a serious expression on his face. “She wasn’t there for my morning jog, either.”

They all traded a worried glance.

“Tony,” Clint snarled and looked ready to go and strangle him, but Steve laid a hand on Clint’s shoulder, calming him down.

“Clint, Tony would never do something to the dog,” Steve assured him. “Let me go and ask him if he knows something.”

JARVIS informed him that Tony was still asleep in his bedroom, so that was where Steve went (feeling a little guilty about invading his bedroom just like that, but they needed to know what had happened with the dog). When he opened the door, however, a surprise was waiting for him. Tony was not alone in his bed.

Steve’s dog was lying next to him, carefully curled around Tony’s sleeping form. She was also wearing a brand new hot-rod red collar with a golden plate with the name ‘Soraya’ engraved in it.

“Hey, princess, you know you are not allowed on the bed,” Steve gently chastised Soraya. She only yawned at him and snuggled into the pillows once more.

The movement woke Tony up, and he blinked up at Steve for a moment, confused.

“You finally gave up?” Steve asked with a wicked smile. “The man without a heart finally shows he’s the biggest softie of them all.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony complained, burying his blushing face into Soraya’s soft fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from koryuoftheriverflow on tumblr: Maybe Steve finds a stray and brings him to avengers tower and chaos ensues…? Gen or… idk, pairing of your choosing :)
> 
> Notes: My headcanon is that Tony was never allowed to have a dog when he was young, so he kind of has issues with dogs even though he loves them. Also, the Avengers were endlessly bickering about Soraya’s name, so in the end, Tony simply went ahead and decided it. :3


End file.
